Which Salvatore Brother do I want?
by delena5eva
Summary: Elena is still with Stefan, DELENA moments, tension between Salvatore brothers caused by their affection for Elena. KLAROLINE moments too at the Mikaelsons but mainly DELENA. Caroline and Klaus aren't together. Jenna is still alive, she is the guardian of Elena and Jeremy with (compelled) money, a lot. I don't own any TVD characters. Inspired by other Delena fan fictions.
1. Damon is a flirt

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

'I wake up in Stefan's warm arms, I feel safe, secure and happy, I am more than content with this but somehow want more, what more could I want? I slowly roll over not wanting to wake Stefan up and I sit up checking my phone, one text from caroline, "Party at Mikaelsons tonight at 8…". I smile as I read the rest of the text pathetically 'explaining' why it's at the Mikaelsons and how it has nothing to do with her and Klaus, Caroline has a crush on Klaus but won't show it, its adorable seeing her blush as Klaus flirts with her constantly.

I slip out of bed and I am in only my lacy bra and underwear, I walk out of Stefan's lavish double doors to the dark Salvatore corridors leading to the stairs. I quietly open Damon's door to check if he is still asleep in bed because I can't see my clothes anywhere. Damon looks so loveable when he is asleep compared to his disdainful yet delightful self, I smile knowing he can't see and head downstairs. His scent flourishes in the crisp air, I want to stay longer but I feel guilty staring at his perfection, it almost makes me want to slip into his arms and.. wait what, no. Im with Stefan, snap out of it Elena.'

**Damon's POV**

'I wake up to hear Elena creaking around outside, she opens my door and holy crap she is so beautiful in the morning with her messy hair and seductive underwear. She stands there for at least thirty seconds just staring at me, god she wants me bad. I want to open my eyes wider to stare extensively however her lingering allows me to, not fully but enough to make me want her more. Her stance is inviting, its like she is waiting for me to wake up and join her, I wait to see what happens, will she wake me? Will she stay there for longer? She leaves. I furrow my eyebrows in disappointment and abandonment and press my face against my pillow when I decide to pay her a visit.

**Elena's POV**

I love the Salvatore house, it is filled with happy, sad and memorable events, I look around with a smile when I turn a corner to enter the kitchen, i hit a wall of muscle obstructing my path, I shriek but then realise its Stefan,understandably, and immediately hug him, I put my lips against his neck letting my heart beats slow down against his hard chest, I kiss his neck and feel his chest when I hear Damon say "Well good morning to you too Miss Gilbert" with enthusiasm. I jump back with anger and scream but continuing my gleefulness this morning I cannot help but smile so I hit his rock hard chest and look back in confusion as to why they are so hard and I look at my hands expecting a bruise, he takes this as a complement , unsurprisingly, and comments  
"Yes Elena, my pecs are pretty impressive, you seemed to be enjoying them earlier on".  
"Damon! I thought you were Stefan! You were sleeping! Oh my god." I yell.

**Damon's POV**

I didnt want it to end, but to earn her respect I had to so I greet her with "Well good morning to you too Miss Gilbert". While she has her little outburst I examine her luscious body, I try not to be too obvious as she has not exactly realised her revealing attire. I resist when she comprehends the justification of my actions, I watch as she scampers around the room searching for anything to cover her stunning body, I spot my old kaftan top from the other night (Henry the 8th costume top) in the foyer and try to notify Elena, I can't help but stand there in awe when she bends over in the living room desperately searching for anything, the gentleman I am notifies her and looks away as she runs towards me and throws it on. She thanks me and looks somehow even better, I feel like she is mine now that she walks around in her slip with my clothing to conceal, I still stand in the same position as these happy thoughts run through my head and constantly smile.

**Elena's POV**

This top smells like of a mixture of an expensive cologne, bourbon and a man's scent, i love it. It still shows my cleavage but does that really matter now? When I am finished fixing up the shirt, i notice Damon is standing there smiling carelessly, this makes me smile so I conceal it by nudging him in the shoulder playfully, he still stands there like a rag doll, its adorable. He is not saying anything so I turn and head for the kitchen to avoid the awkward silence. I feel his presence enter the kitchen when he says "How could you think I was Stefan? Im way fitter!". I laugh and open a cabinet for coffee.

**Damon's POV**

I've noticed her cheeks redden every time I talk about my body, she likes me. She struggles to reach the coffee granules in the top shelf, helplessly I stare at her as her top rides above her hip line exposing her.. "a little help here Damon?" I snap out of my trance and slowly walk towards her as I attempt to tease her, I stand behind her, her arm is still extended, I place my hands around her hips and she gazes behind her when I lift her up.

**Elena's POV**

How can someone be so annoying sometimes but then at times beautiful, alluring and thrilling. Thrill. I realise what more I want from Stefan, thrill. He effortlessly lifts me up and i grab the coffee and as he gently places me down I smile and awkwardly thank him, he does his eye smirk but differently, more intently. I am afraid my increasing heart beats can be heard by him, of course they can, great. I take the coffee to the machine and uncomfortably place them in while I feel his stare burning a hole through me. I make the coffee while we talk about the party tonight and then I leave back to Stefan, my boyfriend with two cups of coffee. Stefan is out of bed and surprises me with a hug which startles me, I somehow feel guilty for the events which took place downstairs. Stefan asks me about Damon's kaftan and stops smiling, it becomes awkward so I look for my clothes and head back to my place to get ready for tonight, I head back in Aunt Jenna's Porsche Carrera GT. I pass the Mikaelsons home now that we've moved we live very close to both the Salvatores and Mikaelsons. I drive up the 2 km driveway and park undercover, I jump out and see Jenna and Alaric swimming, Jenna jumps out and greets me. I enjoy having Alaric and Jenna as my parental figures. Jeremy is at summer school, he is catching up on what he has missed. I walk to my room and take a shower, I am both happy and upset about the previous events, Stefan is a jealous boyfriend and Damon is a hot brother, 'oh brother'. Caroline comes over to prepare for the party she is obviously nervous for, we look through my wardrobe multiple times, I end up wearing black skinny jeans with a burgundy Calvin Klein top with thin white straps and black stilettos, Caroline wears a navy blue pencil skirt with a white Gucci long-sleeved top which showed a lot of cleavage, surprise. We drive up to the Mikaelsons place early, Caroline's request, Elijah opens the door and eyes me up and down secretly, the gentleman he is, and welcomes us with champagne, Kol notices and knocks the glasses out of our hands and hands us tequila shots, Elijah looks distraught. Kol greets us admiring our attire, the Mikaelsons especially Kol and Elijah see me differently, like they know me better because of Katherine, it is quite sad as Elijah was a victim of Katherine's false affection.


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The Mikaelsons greet the girls welcomely, Kol and Elijah chat with Elena on one sofa and Klaus chats with Caroline next to the fire. Finn is dead. Stefan and Damon arrive together, Damon is dressed in all black of course with a bottle of bourbon in each hand, Stefan wears a white shirt with brown trousers and blue loafers. It is raining hard outside.

**Elena's POV**

Kol and Elijah are charming, they are also quite attractive now that I sit next to them. We are engaged in a deep conversation when Stefan arrives with Damon both dripping wet, I stand up and greet Stefan with a hug, I see Damon behind running his hands through his hair and everything is slow motion, he looks around enchantingly to then catch my stare, he does his eye smirk which makes me pull way from Stefan, almost as if he is compelling me. Rebekah comes downstairs making an entrance in her revealing strapless dress covered in gold sequins. I greet her a Happy Birthday and so does everyone else, Rebekah had caught my stare at Damon's charm, damn! Matt arrives with Bonnie when Rebekah is in the centre of attention in the foyer, this pleases Rebekah. Rebekah strolls into the living room hooking arms with Matt, this catches Caroline's attention which makes her jealous even though she has no more feelings for him. I greet Bonnie and we walk to the living room together.

"Everyone to the living room, lets play a game of truth or dare!" announces Rebekah. I take a seat beside Stefan and Damon takes the seat beside me, Elijah then takes a seat next to Damon which causes Damon to squash me, I am now uncomfortably close to both Salvatores, great.

**Narration**

Klaus takes a seat beside Caroline who then gives her a big smile, Caroline laughs. Kol sits beside Bonnie and Klaus. Rebekah sits at the head of the coffee table with Matt opposite the fire with two large sofas on the sides where the others are seated. She takes an empty champagne bottle and places it in the middle of the coffee table. She then states " Truth or Dare. The rules are simple, I start by spinning this bottle and who ever it lands on will choose to answer a truth or a dare, if they refuse they must take off an article of clothing. You are not allowed to dare someone to take off their clothing"

"Aw dammit!" Damon exclaims, Elena laughs and Damon looks at me and nods and eyes her body, Stefan looks annoyed.

**Elena's POV**

Rebekah spins, of course, it lands on me. "Dare" I declare before she says anything. "Sit on Damon's lap for the rest of the game" she wickedly declares after her observation (me staring at Damon while he flirted with his eyes). I look at Stefan and he just sighs and tells me "Go ahead." with a smile. Elijah and Kol looked disappointed. I then look to Damon who has a huge grin on his face patting his lap, I stand up and sit back down and lean against Damon's biceps which support me. It is fine because Damon is my friend, I try to show this by acting comfortable so I sit so my hips are touching his muscular abs and his biceps curls around my back. By acting like it is fine, because he is my friend, my heart doesn't beat as fast which is great because nearly everyone in the room can hear my heart beat.

**Damon's POV**

Hallelujah, thank god for Rebekah! Elena is sitting on my lap, she surprisingly gets really comfortable, the side of her body is pressed up against my body, holy crap. I watch Elena as she reacts to truths and dares, how is she so beautiful? I seriously can't stop staring. I spin, I am still holding onto Elena, as I lean forward I pretend I am about to drop her so she yells and clutches onto my neck, she starts laughing, I comfort her and say "Don't worry, Ive got you." She looks at me with a trusting smile.

**Elena's POV**

When Damon tells me 'He's got me' I feel safe, secure, happy and thrilled. This is what I want, Damon is what I want. Rebekah looks pleased, like she has proved her point. The bottle lands on me. Stefan ask and I choose dare, he dares me to get off Damon, I was so into the game I didn't even realise Damon's hand was clutching the small of my back. He lets me out of his arms and I sit back next to Stefan, the party pooper. I feel a bit regretful, Stefan is disheartened because of the events which just took place, I love Stefan I do. But it is now awkward, we are separate, he does not put his arm around me or rest his hand on my thigh. I feel dismayed.

**Damon's POV**

Typical Stefan, to ruin the fun. But I know Elena enjoyed that little experience. I spin the bottle, it lands on Stefan, perfect.

"Stefan, truth or dare?"

"Dare" He glares at me.

"I dare you to take 3 body shots off of Caroline's stomach."

Klaus and Matt scowl at me. I feel both Elena and Stefan frowning at me. Stefan looks to Elena and she smiles with approval.

**Elena's POV**

Caroline lays across the coffee table and lifts up her shirt enough to see half her bra, slut. Damon pours three shots onto her stomach and Caroline laughs uncontainabely. I should feel jealous or some sort of emotion which shows anger but I feel fine, to show disapproval or even that I am Stefan's girlfriend I pull him back and say "Okay thats enough" with a smile as Stefan looks a bit mellow. Stefan spins and falls off the sofa, I pull him back up. It lands on Kol. Stefan merrily asks Kol "truth or dare?" he replies with "dare." Stefan inappropriately dares him to make out with me, his girlfriend. This is obviously an act of jealousy, cowardice in my opinion. I furrow my eyebrows at him with anger, he is so annoying. I take off my shirt as an act of rebellion.

**Damon's POV**

This day is a great day, Elena has been in her bra twice today in front of me. I am so glad I dared Stefan to get drunk, Elena looks pissed off. I shouldn't be this happy, I can't stare, thats disrespectful plus Elena would kill me. Rebekah keeps on smiling at me and Elena, weird.

**Elena's POV**

I am so annoyed with Stefan right now, Rebekah sees this and uses the opportunity to make me do something in an act of anger towards Stefan, she dares me to make out with Damon. Okay. I strut towards him and straddle his lap, he holds my waist as I fiercely make out with him. Stefan is pissed but I don't care, Damon is still shocked. Rebekah laughs uncontrollably. Caroline looks furious but I don't care, I take a shot to wash away the sins I had just committed. Damon is my friend, he is just helping me prove a point to Stefan, that I don't care.

**Damon's POV**

This is actually the best day of my entire life, Elena Gilbert is as warm as the sunlight and as soft as the morning, she is a billion times better than Katherine Pierce, even her body. Even though both Stefan and Elena are drunk, I still feel Elena has been waiting all night to do this. God Elena's hot, she really knows how to satisfy a man's needs.

**Narration**

Its raining so hard we hear a palm tree smash Klaus' yellow rolls royce from 1958, he throws his glass into the fire with rage, Caroline soothes him. All are distracted by the storm outside, Klaus opens the doors hoping to be able to save the other cars but is literally blown away, Damon and Matt help close the doors. Rebekah looks to them and says "Looks like we are having a slumber party!", Bonnie sighs and speaks to Elena, Rebekah goes to the kitchen to prepare snacks with Matt and Caroline, Klaus, Elijah and Kol talk about their cars, Damon argues with Stefan over Elena.

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie is pissed drunk constantly trying to hug Klaus, Caroline is trying to pull Klaus away and he is smiling like a school boy, I see Damon and Stefan arguing, I do not want to get involved so I head to the Mikaelson brothers, they look at me with guilt and I ask why. I then look through the 4m tall windows to see my ferrari 458 upside down in the pool, I open the doors and sprint as hard as I can with my human strength only to be knocked into a large pillar outside, I pass out.


	3. Tornado

**Chapter 3**

* * *

They turn on the TV to find out there is a tornado in Mystic Falls.

**Damon's POV**

I smell blood and hear loud gusts of wind, Elena has passed out. The Mikaelson brothers are carrying her in, I struggle to shut the doors. Rebekah and Kol's eyes go red, their blood thirst is not as controlled as mine. Stefan takes Elena in her arms and I stand in front with Caroline by my side, they back off. Elena regains consciousness.

**Elena's POV**

My ferrari is now at the bottom of the Mikaelson pool, great. Stefan greets me with an enthusiastic "Good morning!", he is still drunk. I sit up and Damon informs me there is a tornado. Damon is standing next to the 4 metre windows when a palm tree smashes it open alarming us all, Damon is hit and I scream, no one helps me as they are all trying to get away from the gusty winds sucking the chandelier outside, with my human strength I struggle, Elijah and Caroline come to my rescue and help carry Damon downstairs. Everyone is cramped downstairs with one two seater sofa, a coffee table and an alcohol cabinet, perfect. The Mikaelsons are still quite new to Mystic falls so their basement is not really prepared for natural disasters like this one. Bonnie locks the door shut and advises us to stay in here for the whole night. Thank god I already ate. Damon has a deep open cut along his back a foot long and 2 inches deep, he is conscious but is not healing, his face is now white as snow. I am the only one who really cares for Damon, Stefan is too drunk to care. I realise I need to give Damon my blood to heal him.

**Damons POV**

My back is on fire, it feels like there is broken glass being crushed into my flesh. I wince with pain as Elena cups my face looking terrified, she offers me her blood and I tell her I can heal but she rejects and places her neck to my mouth, intimate. I don't need to worry as Stefan is in the corner laughing at a lamp. Elijah, Klaus, Caroline and Kol are standing around me making sure I don't drink too much of Elena's blood, I've never realised how many people care for Elena, so do Bonnie and Matt but they are too busy getting drunk. I am so grateful for Elena Gilbert, she is saving my life. As Elena pulls her hair back I see a trail of blood from her head wound, I admire Elena for doing this, she is the only one who cares for me in this room. I gently poke my fangs into her skin and drink, it tastes so good, I am drinking Elena's blood, Elena Gilbert. Caroline tells me to stop, I am healed I see Elena's pale face, I thank her and she falls asleep straight away onto my shoulder so I open my arm to her and place it around her. I then fall asleep with my head against the wall, she places her legs on the sofa taking all the space.

**Elena's POV**

Oh my god this is breathtaking, it is spectacular, there are so many wonderful emotions running through my whole body from my toes to the tip of my fingers, I can't help but shudder at this incredible experience. Damon thanks me but I feel like I should be thanking him! I suddenly feel extremely drowsy and fall asleep onto Damon.

I wake up smelling alcohol and see seven drunks stumbling around the room, Damon has been awake just watching.. me? He greets me with a "Good morning Miss Nightingale, thank you for healing me" I laugh and ask about our drunk friends, he explains the tornado is still wrecking the place, I can even hear glass smashing. I am not worried about Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy, the Gilbert household is prepared for anything. Im lucky I didn't drink too much, there's no bathroom! Everyone is just peeing in the zebra plant in the corner. Damon pours me a drink which I slowly sip knowing the consequences. Damon has cheered me up, I am glad i have a friend like him. We check the news on Caroline's phone and it says the tornado is now gone, thank god. Damon opens the door to check and says its clear.

There is a smashed Swarvoski chandelier in the middle of the foyer with a tree layer against the stairs to the second floor, all windows are smashed or cracked and the cars have been 'rearranged', Klaus screams. I run to the pool to see my beautiful car in the pool.

Damon sees me in distress so he takes off his shirt and dives in, Elijah and Kol see what he is doing and they too take their tops off, wow, its a show, they all are ripped with messy hair, I love it. They slowly and carefully lift it out of the water and Klaus and Caroline pull it out. I am standing in front of the stairs in the pool and then three irresistible hotties walk out in line, topless, shit.

The Mikaelsons are really 'cool' about the damage to their house, oh wait they are vampires, hey! So is Jenna! Thank god for that, I am now not that concerned about my ferrari, i understand why Klaus was enraged about his car because it is old and has much more sentimental value than mine. This puts a smile on my face knowing I have nothing to be worried about.

**Damon's POV**

Haha, Stefan's car is gone! I see Elena running towards her house, I vamp speed pick her up and she's at her front door, or whats left of it. She laughs, I love her laugh. I say nothing more and leave her.


	4. Katherine's In

Chapter 4

Stefan is lying on his bed with Elena sitting by his side on the edge of the bed talking.

**Elena's POV**

Stefan apologises and states he did not remember a single thing last night, Elena does not tell Stefan about it or else she would have to apologise, Elena is just glad to have her Stefan back to normal. Damon is too dangerous and unreliable, Stefan is trustworthy, faithful and a loyal boyfriend. This has to be what I want, right? I try to forget about Damon's charm, its not fair to Stefan after he has been so moral and honest. I love Stefan.

**Damon's POV**

Ugh, listening to Stefan makes me sick, apologising and acting so 'naïve' and pitiful. I can't believe Elena is going to act like nothing happened, I guess she doesn't want to deal with any more drama and she is Stefan's girl, they're always Stefan's.

**Elena's POV**

I step out of Stefan's room with an uncomfortable feel to get some coffee for us, as I turn to step into the kitchen, Damon is lying on the floor and in shock I trip onto him so our faces are centimetres apart, he is grasping my hips and his left leg is in between my legs and I'm gripping onto his tensed upper arms, he cheekily says "Hello there" and I quickly jump off him and angrily ask him what he was doing on the floor, his legs is still in between my feet as I stand. I can't help but laugh at its ridiculousness. He claims he was looking for a bottle cap he had dropped but he was facing upwards, it was so planned. I walk over him, thank god Im wearing shorts, and open a cabinet to find the coffee granules jar to be missing, I turn around and find Damon standing less than half a metre away holding a jar of coffee granules leaning against the counter smirking. "Please can I have the coffee Damon?" I ask. He continues to smirk so I take a step closer so our legs are basically touching and ask "Damon please pass me the coffee", he replies with a sexual "Make me." I am still regretting our last encounter because Stefan has been so loyal and honest so I literally pin his left arm down (well try to at least) and try to grab the jar, he brings it behind him above his head so I have to lean on him letting my whole body touch his.

**Damon's POV**

It is hilarious when humans think they can defeat a vampire. It is so entertaining watching a stressed out human struggle, especially Elena. She is so clueless to what is happening right now, her whole body is grazing mine right now, this is brilliant. She is actually quite strong and manages to push me, I trip over on the carpet and she grabs my arms firmly for stability (i think), she holds down my arms while straddling my chest and quickly grabs the coffee jar, she smartly whispers "Got it". I stare into her eyes with both awe and sadness. She won, it reminds me that she isn't a weak little girl, she is fierce and in excellent shape. I get the cups out and she smiles, she did win so I should assist her.

**Elena's POV**

"You're not as weak as I thought you were" Damon adds. I laugh as he passes me the coffee mugs, "no you're not as a weak as I though you were, you're weaker! Haha" I add. His jaw drops as if I had just killed his cat, thats when he grabs both of my hands and twists me around so my back is against him, he shamelessly whispers in my ear "Excuse me?", i feel his warm breath against my neck, I extend my neck as if he is about to drink my blood, we say nothing. I quickly jump out of his grasp when i hear Stefan's bedroom door close and look to him with both confusion and anger, I feel guilty. Damon sits on the counter waiting for his brother's arrival and sighs in gloom. Stefan pops his head around the corner and walks to me I then grab his head and ferociously make out with Stefan to show Damon I love Stefan. Damon shouts "Get a room" and I then jump into Stefan's arms and wrap my legs around his waist, he vamp speed brings me back to his room.

**Damon's POV**

I see how she wants to play, I call up Katherine to meet up with her. She agrees and I drive up to her house 20 miles from Mystic Falls. She lives alone in a voguish apartment with modernistic decor, how Katherine. I know she is still in love with Stefan, she even confessed it to me while we were making out. "Elena and Stefan are together" she moans in detest, "You can get him back by making Elena brake up with him, we can do this by making her jealous because she has feelings for me" I say.

"How do you plan on making her jealous?"

"We could '_get_' together and rub it in Elena's face"

"Nice! Then you could seduce Elena and make sure Stefan sees her falling for you, and when they break up I will be there to comfort him! Perfect."


	5. Identical

Chapter 5

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Today I am meeting up with Stefan, we are going to a new club in New York with Rebekah and Matt, we are taking The Mikaeson's helicopter. It is only 5, we are having dinner at his. I am wearing my givenchy black jumpsuit, shorts, with my cole naan black boots, I curl my hair and put on heavy eye shadow. I take Jeremy's Harley Davidson, as I arrive Damon is outside in his blue convertible making out with some brunette.

**Damon's POV**

I hear Elena's is coming over, me and Katherine position our selves in my car, I hear a motor, thats our queue to start making out. Elena drives up on a motor bike in the sexiest jumpsuit and I can't help but stare, Katherine slaps me and we carry on kissing but wildly. Elena just walks past not even bothering to look at me. I scoff when she enters. "You're not supposed to show your affection for her! We are making her jealous not boosting her self esteem!" Katherine yells.

**Elena's POV**

I walk up to Stefan's room, he looks so good in a suit. Stefan ordered Chinese, he knows what I like because Stefan is caring, thoughtful and knowledgable unlike Damon, why am I even thinking about him? Damon is so not worth it, he is not committed, thoughtful or as caring as Stefan, Stefan is better. Stefan and I talk about the new club, Stefan tells me about his experiences in New York, we reminisce about the days when I though Stefan was human and talk about everything, I love talking to Stefan he always has so much to say and has the best experiences, after all he is a vampire. Anyways, our Chinese arrives and Stefan vamp speed carries me in his arms to the door, the food is here! I am still in Stefan's arms and we are both laughing, the takeout girl hands me the bags and then I hear, "Ooh! Is that Chinese?", Katherine.

**Damon's POV**

Elena is in Stefan's arms, yuck. She still hasn't noticed us, me and Katherine are pissed, then Katherine yells "Ooh is that Chinese?", I must admit that was a good save. We both exit the vehicle and walk towards 'the happy couple'. Stefan asks if Katherine and I are together and Katherine shouts "Yeah, why?" Oh wow she is so naïve, now she thinks Stefan is upset about me and Katherine, at least she is happy and will still carry out our plan. While Stefan and Katherine speak, I look at Elena in Stefan's arms and then I realise my jealous face is on, before Katherine finishes I whisk her off and cut her mid sentence. I bring her a block away, we scheme. "I wonder if they have plans for tonight, they're all dressed up." Katherine wickedly says.

**Elena's POV**

Really Katherine? Katherine Pierce the backstabbing bitch who has only brought sadness and trouble to us, especially the Salvatore brothers. Oh well, I don't care. We eat the food in the living room while we watch the Men's Tennis Finals. Once we are finished Rebekah texts me that we are leaving in half an hour, Stefan and I grab our stuff and just as we are opening the door, Bam, Katherine and Damon both dressed up hoping to join us tonight. Great, Stefan being the great guy he is doesn't reject and we all head to the Mikaelson's, Katherine is sat in the back seat with me. "Nice jumpsuit." She compliments me, I thank her and look at her attire, she is wearing a black jumpsuit exactly like mine except she has a large belt across her stomach, bitch. Our hair is even the same, I can't blame her for this one, her hair is always curly. We. Are. Identical. Katherine asks is we can play a prank on everyone, I act like her and she acts like me. We step out and Damon and Stefan are both standing there awkwardly not knowing which hand to hold, the Salvatore's are both such darlings. I take Damon's hand. Katherine immediately starts making out with Stefan and I scoff, Damon comments on our similar outfits, he reminds Stefan and himself that I (Katherine) am wearing a belt and Elena (Katherine) is not, shit. We can't get out of this and Katherine's belt is not detachable, great and she is making out with my boyfriend, to get back at her I give Damon, her boyfriend, a peck and he turns it into a french kiss, holy crap what do I do? Don't worry Elena, its one night, who cares?

**Damon's POV**

I grab Katherine's butt and she yelps laughing, okay. I know Elena is discontent with Stefan, I can see it by the way they speak with each other. Elijah walks up to me and Katherine, he looks at me then at Katherine, fail. He kisses her hand so delicately but i don't really care, I start talking to Matt and ask why we are taking a helicopter to our designated destination tonight.

**Elena's POV**

Damon leaves me, rude. Katherine is talking to Rebekah as herself and tells her about our little prank tonight, Rebekah is excited as she is a Delena fan, great. Elijah calls 'my name' (Katerina) and I forget so I don't answer, now it looks like I am mentally ill, haha who cares? Its Katherine's body, tonight is going to be fun.


	6. New York, New York

**Hey guys! I'm thinking of stopping the story here unless anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please PM me or review! It will be v. helpful, shout out to Lotslater! Please message me if you want this story to carry on! It would really help.**

* * *

Chapter 6

No one speaks to each other in the helicopter due to the noise, the group land in New York.

**Elena's POV**

It feels unbelievably weird holding Damon's hand and not Stefans, it feels even weirder seeing Katherine Pierce holding my boyfriend's arm. I feel somehow relived but know I shouldn't, I love Stefan! I am so stressed, I am worried Damon will hear my heart beating. My heart beats even faster when Damon holds my hand! I am still recovering from our kiss, holy crap I am so nervous.

**Damon's POV**

Elena? Well done Katherine! I have made out with Elena Gilbert, I can't stop smiling after realising it was Elena, I could feel her heart beat through her whole body. I am going to play along with this game. I should confront her, I am not going to take advantage of this situation which Katherine was probably responsible for. What harm does holding her hand do? Come on Damon, relax. We talk and she laughs at my jokes and squeezes my hand, I love her laugh, it is nothing like Katherine's, does Elena really think she could pull this off? Stefan obviously does not realise, his arm is around Katherine's shoulders like they are a couple. I feel awkward, not knowing what I should do, it's Elena. We arrive in the club and stand at a table and start drinking.

**Elena's POV**

I don't really feel jealous of Katherine, she obviously is having a great time, does she even care about Damon? Once we arrive I hook my arm around Damon's as it is very crowded, he holds me close and I feel safe and happy, Once we all are at a table I go to the bathroom and drag Katherine along.

"Give me your jumpsuit Katherine, I am done playing. You made out with my boyfriend!" I yell.

"Relax E-lana, I saw how nervous you were with Damon, you obviously have feelings for him" she exclaims. My cheeks redden at this realisation, "I'm with Stefan! You can't accuse me for having feelings, you obviously still do! How can you cheat on Damon like that!" I reply. "Stefan knew it was me, Im sorry I just did this to test their feelings, Stefan still loves me and Damon loves you. Plus Damon and I aren't really together" She says, I am not as sad as I should be, I look to her and she hugs me. We stop arguing and exchange outfits, she is a size larger but I still fit. "God Elena, what do you eat?" She asks. I chuckle and ask her the same, she nudges me and chuckles. Wow, am I getting along with 'The Katherine Pierce'? We exit and see our boyfriends dancing apart alone, I join Stefan but I don't feel like he is my boyfriend. I will deal with this problem later but first Katherine and I act like everything is normal.

**Damon's POV**

Elena is back, we start dancing wildly, she grinds against my body and I back away with confusion, I feel guilty so I make my way to Katherine to stop this. Every one is separated, I can't see much because of the strobe lights flashing in my face and sweaty humans jumping around.

**Elena's POV**

I am dancing alone with some random girl because I lost Stefan when I see Damon walking towards me. "Stop this act, I can't do this to Elena." Damon asks. He then walks away into the sea of people. Oh lord, Damon knew it was me, he was holding my hand because he didn't want to be striking, he was respecting me knowing it was me. I just stand in the middle of the dance floor after this realisation. I have a few drinks and another few until I find my self walking towards Damon.

**Damon's POV**

I don't return to Katherine, sure it was nice of her to do that but it was mainly for her benefit and she knows I would never take advantage of Elena. I just stand in the corner where the lights don't reach me watching Elena, I see a Elena stumbling over towards my direction, she trips over someone's foot and I vamp speed rush to her assistance.

**Elena's POV**

I fall and in a split second Damon is there to catch me, he then says adds "Ive got you" ,this reminds me of the night we were playing truth or dare, when he caught me. I realise Damon is the Salvatore brother I want, Ive never really admitted it, Stefan loves Katherine, I can't beat their eternal love. Under the influence of both love and alcohol, I take Damon's cheeks in my hands and kiss him passionately like two lovers who have not seen each other in years we emotionally kiss with a fire igniting between our mouths. I am relieved Damon and I both know how we feel for each other. "Damon, I.." I am cut off by Damon hushing me and continuously kissing me. I laugh and hold him back, we confess our feelings verbally, I tell him I must break up with Stefan first.

**Damon's POV**

FINALLY! I have Elena, she loves me and actually admitted it, not mentally, verbally. I have never felt so alive, Elena set off a spark inside of me, I love her so much. I am beaming with happiness. I saunter to Katherine and I tell her Elena is mine and surprisingly she tells me Stefan is hers! This night has been a success for us both! I hug her goodbye and leave her.

**Elena's POV**

Breaking up with Stefan was easier than I expected, he also admitted he had feelings for Katherine which is now perfect. I hug him good bye and look for Damon, I find him and he tells me Rebekah and Matt had booked a suite at the JW Marriott Essex House next to Central Park, perfect. Damon vamp speed whizzes me out of the stuffy room and we are in Central park overlooking the lake, how romantic is he? We stroll around chatting and laughing, once we enter the room we see the two other happy couples, its funny because I've slept with every guy in this room, shit I'm sluttier than both Rebekah and Katherine, haha.


End file.
